Paper Planes
by Crowlii
Summary: Gender bent Moran au! Seb Moran is 18 years old, flunking out of school, and has a record of violence. When her skills are noticed, Seb Moran is thrown into the world of crime, and into Jim Moriarty's strange world.
1. Chapter 1

Paper Planes

Chapter One

Two men in black suits sat in the dark room, watching the screens. They watched the streets of London, searching for the right person. security cameras were everywhere in London. They captured every moment of every day. They would find who they were looking for on here. They had been assigned to find the next round of people who would work for the world's most powerful criminal. One of the places they were watching was an old street, no one in their right mind would walk down that street alone. One of the well dressed men noticed that on that street, a teenaged girl, no more than eighteen strolled causally down the street, ear buds in. Her hair was as orange as tiger fur. The two men watched the screen intently. The girl walked past a group of sketchy looking men, not even looking at them. The men started to follow the orange haired girl, and it was clear what they had in mind. They tired shouting at the girl, but she didn't hear. The two men watched the screen, waiting to see what would happen. One of the men in the group reached forward, grabbing the teenager's school bag and dragged her back. The girl spun instantly, grabbing the man's wrist and twisted it almost right around. He dropped to his knees, holding onto his wrist tightly before getting up and lashed out at the girl. She ducked, and kicked him hard in the gut before turning and running down the street. The group of men ran after her, angry now. One of them grabbed her, throwing the orange haired girl to the ground. She threw her heavy bag at one of them before knocking the legs out from under another. She jumped to her feet and used her momentum to kick one of them hard in the face, blood on her combat boots. She easily fought off the others, knocking them out, or severely injuring them. The first one reached into his pocket and pulled out a gun, aiming it at her. The girl moved quickly, but not fast enough. He tackled her, pinning her face down on the pavement. The girl cried out, trying to fight him off. She looked up, and glanced at the security camera before closing her eyes tightly. The men watching the screen rooted for the girl, wanting her to fight this bastard off. The man dropped the gun as he struggled with her. The girl reached for the gun, crying out in pain. She got her hand around the gun and with perfect aim, shot the man in the head. She dropped the gun, shaking and got to her feet.

"She's perfect." One of the men watching the screen said. "Show M this. He'll want to see it."

"With proper training, she'd be unstoppable. That was perfect aim she had." The second added.

Seb Moran unlocked the door, feeling bruised and tired. She walked inside, kicking off her bloody combat boots. Her tiger orange hair was messy now. Rolling her eyes, she walked upstairs, hoping that no one else was home. Seb lived in a home for kids who were 'at risk' as they called it. She had been suspended multiple times, and kicked out of many other schools. She was failing in many classes, and was known for beating other kids up. She even brought a knife to school once. There were six other kids, between 15 and 18 years old that lived in the same house. Seb was eighteen, turning nineteen in a few months.

She wasn't really friends with the other kids. Except for one. She had known him forever. He was in the bathroom when she got upstairs, washing his face. There was blood in the sink.

"What happened this time, Max?" She asked, leaning against the door frame.

"You look like hell." Max looked at her in the mirror.

"Don't change the subject. What happened?" Seb demanded.

"Got into a fight. What about you?" Max asked, turning to look at his friend. Max was taller than Seb, but not by much. He was blonde, with greenish eyes. Max ended up here for breaking into houses and cars a lot when he was younger. He was actually very good at it. He'd sneak into Seb's room sometimes after lights out. She'd lock the door, but he'd still get in under a minute.

"Same." Seb said, going along with his lie. They both knew they were lying, and they would tell each other the truth later. Seb grabbed a clean towel to wash her face.

"Hungry?" Max asked, turning to walk away.

"Yeah. Oh wait, Max." Seb turned to look at Max.

"What?"

"Put a damn shirt on." She laughed. Max smirked, looking down at his bare chest, and rather good-looking abs before walking down the hall to his bedroom. Seb turned back to the mirror, scrubbing her face.

The office was rather empty except for a large black desk in front of the floor to ceiling windows that over looked the city. The two men who had looked for new 'recruits' stood in front of the desk, waiting for an answer.

"Well? What do you think of these options?" One of them asked. The man sitting at the desk glanced up at them before looking back at the videos playing on the laptop.

"I like the girl. What is her name?" The man asked, his irish accent sounding smooth as ever.

"The black-haired one? Her name is Katie Hansen. Twenty years old-" He was cut off.

"No. I meant the orange haired one. Who is she?"

"Sebrina Moran. Eighteen years old."

"I like all three...Sebrina the most." Jim Moriarty looked up at them, a smirk on his face. The two men nodded, and left the room. Jim looked back at the video of Seb, watching her. He paused it at the point when she had stood up, and looked up at the security camera again before taking off.

Seb lay in bed, eating chips. It was well past lights out now, and Max was late tonight. Finally, at around one in the morning, she heard him unlocking her door, and stepping inside. He laid down beside her, and took a handful of chips.

"I swear to god...How can you eat these? They are so fucking spicy." Max whispered. He ate them anyways.

"So are you going to tell me what happened today?" Seb asked, rolling onto her side to look at him.

"I tried to steal a car...I want to get out of here, Sebby. You and I should get out of here. Fuck all of this. I can steal stuff and you can beat the shit out of people! Anyways...I was trying to take this car, I got in even. Then the owner showed up. Beat the hell outta me. What happened to you?" Max explained, taking another handful of chips.

"You want to run away with me?" Seb laughed, trying to keep her voice down. Max rolled his eyes.

"Tell me what happened!" Max whisper shouted.

"Well...I was walking home from school, and I went the shortcut way today. Stupid idea. A group of guys tried to attack me. I handled it pretty well...Except for one guy...I think I killed him." Seb explained. She seemed to go pale. Max choked on his chips.

"All the more reason to run away then." Max said after a moment of silence. Seb nodded slowly. They talked for a little while longer, before falling asleep.

When they woke up, they were not where they had fallen asleep. Seb kicked Max awake, looking around the large white room with wide eyes. They weren't alone. There was another girl there, still half asleep. Seb walked over to her slowly, shaking her awake. The girl looked up at Seb, then realised that she had no idea where she was.

"Where am I?" The girl cried.

"I don't know. We woke up here too. I'm Moran. Seb Moran. What's your name?" Seb asked, trying to keep the girl calm.

"Hansen. Katie Hansen." She said. Katie was Asian, her hair so dark, it was blue in hue. Katie glanced at Max, then looked back at Seb. "Who is he?"

"I'm Max Sommers. Seb's friend." Max introduced himself. The door suddenly opened and the three flinched.

"Max Sommers. Come with me please." A older woman in a suit said. Seb watched as Max got up slowly, leaving the room. Seb looked back at Katie, who was clearly nervous.

"Is Seb your real name?" Katie asked, narrowing her eyes at Seb.

"It's short form. I'm not the biggest fan of my full name." Seb explained.

"Oh." Katie looked down at the white floor. She wore a black and white hoodie, a black knee length skirt, and black tighs, and black and white creeper shoes. Seb was still wearing her white tank top, and dorky pajama pants, her orange hair messy and all over the place. Seb ran a hand through it, sighing. Katie offered her a pony tail, as if she knew what Seb was thinking. She thanked her, and pulled her hair back. "You fight people a lot, don't you?" Katie asked, glancing at Seb again.

"How can you tell?" Seb smirked.

"You have bruised knuckles. You hit someone the wrong way, and it hurt your hand. Most reccently too. I'd say...Yesterday." Katie said, looking at Seb's right hand. She hadn't even noticed it was bruising.

"Well done." Seb said. Almost an hour later, the door opened again. This time, the woman asked for Katie. She got up and followed the woman. Seb was now alone, but she felt like she was being watched. She looked up and noticed a dark circle in one of the corners of the room. So she was being watching. Seb looked away, not wanting to pay attention to it. Finally, the woman came back for her.

"Sebri-"The woman started to say but Seb cut her off.

"I know." Seb spat. The woman narrowed her eyes as the teenager before leading her out off the room and down a long hallway to a smaller room. This one had a large mirror at one end, which was obviously a two way mirror. A man in a black suit sat at a table, a chair on the other side. Seb sat down, her eyes drifting to the mirror.

"Sebrina Moran, eighteen years old-"

"I'm gonnna have to stop you there. I wake up in this place, not sure where the hell I am, and now some guy in a designer suit is gonna tell me my life story. If that's gonna happen, I'll tell you because you will get things wrong. You won't really know me if you just read it to me." Seb snapped, leaning back in her chair. The man sighed.

"Go ahead."

"Thank you. My full name is Sebrina Moran, but I prefer to be called Seb and will only answer to 'Seb.' My parents died in a car crash while visiting Italy when I was seven. I've been in Foster homes since, and been kicked out of six schools, and suspended more than I can count. Max is my best friend, I've known him since I was fourteen. Now where the hell am I and what is going on?" Seb demanded.

"A few questions first...When and where did you learn to fight, and shoot?" The man asked.

"It's my own style of fighting that I've developed over the years. And I practice when I can." Seb answered.

"Do you want to finish school?"

"I don't know. I haven't thought about it." Seb shrugged.

"Are you comfortable with killing and harming people?" The man's last question surprised her. Seb felt a mix of emotions. How was she supposeed to answer that. Seb stayed silent, fidgeting. "Moran?"

"I don't know." She finally said. "Maybe, if the person is a complete scumbag." She kept her eyes on the table, wondering what the hell was going on. The man glanced at the mirror before suddenly leaving the room. Seb watched him leave, confused. A few minutes after he left, the door opened, and she heard slow footsteps. Another man sat down in front of her. He seemed different.

"Hello Seb." He said. He had an Irish accent that Seb liked. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"No...Just two. Where am I and why am I here?" Seb hissed.

"Have you always had orange hair like that?" He asked, leaning forward. Seb narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I was born with this orange of hair." Seb said with sarcasm.

"Don't be so rude, Moran. I'm just asking." The man smiled, leaning back in his chair.

"Who are you?" Seb asked slowly.

"That's three questions. You said you just had two. I'll only answer two out of the three." He smiled. Seb sighed.

"Why am I here? Who are you?" Seb said quietly after a moment.

"You are here because I need new and young people like you to keep me safe, and do some dirty work. Who I am...Well...Most people just call me 'M'. Just like most people call you 'Seb.'" He smiled.

"I want a name, not a letter." Seb rolled her eyes.

"Jim. Happy?" Jim smiled. Seb started laughing. For such a powerful looking guy, she wasn't expecting his name to be 'Jim.' Of course, he might be a liar, but it was still funny. "Shut up."

"Sorry..." Seb tried to control her laughter. Jim watched her, finding her to be very strange.

"Why are you so calm right now? The other two seemed very nervous, but you seem very calm, and in control. How?" Jim asked.

"I don't know. Unless I'm in pain, I can be calm." Seb shrugged. Jim suddenly stood up, a small knife in his hand and he stabbed her hand. Seb screamed in pain and shock, jumping back, which only made it hurt more. "Stop! Oh my god! What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Seb screamed, her free hand shaking. Jim pulled the knife out, dropping it onto the table.

"Interesting." Jim said.

"Interesting!?" Seb screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

One Year ago

Moran stood on the roof top, freezing cold. She shivered, but kept a firm hold on her gun, waiting for the signal. She had the gun set up on a tripod, aimed on her target across the street. She reached into her pocket with one hand, wanting to change the song that started playing in her ear buds. Seb found that listening to music when doing things like this kept her focused more. In one ear bud was music, and the other, was the guy, his name is Steve, who would give her the signal. Steve could hear her music too.

"Paper planes again? How many times have you listened to it now?" Steve asked. Seb heard him laugh. Seb rolled her eyes, putting her phone back her pocket and waited. Steve started counting down to zero. "Three...Two...One...Zero." The minute he said zero, Seb pulled the trigger, the bullet hitting the target right in the middle of their forehead. Seb straightened up, rolling her shoulders. "Well done, Moran. Return back to base." Steve said after a moment.

"It's a flat, Steve." Seb said as she packed up the gun. Steve laughed and her ear buds went back to just playing music.

By the time Seb got back to the flat, it was almost three am. She threw the large bag down on the floor and fell on to her bed, suit and shoes still on. Seb lived in a large flat in the middle of London with six others that worked for M as well. There was three snipers, Moran, an older guy named Tom. He didn't talk much to her, Abby who seemed too hyper and cute to be a killer and Michael, who had mentored and Katie lived there too. Max dealt with breaking and entering places and collecting information. He had gotten good at it. Katie spent most of the time tracking some dective that M wanted more information on.

Everyone normally did things during the day. Seb had been sent out on more jobs then the others. Abby was new too but she had trouble staying still for long periods of time, unlike Seb. Seb would normally sleep all day and be sent out on a job at night. Seb woke up before two in the afternoon the next day. She decided that she'd go out for once instead of hiding away in her room. She changed out of her suit, throwing the black tie with white skulls on the floor. She packed her physics work that M had sent her into her bag and left the flat, riding her bike to her favourite cafe. She found a spot in the corner, opening her text book and note book. M wanted the people who worked for him to be smart. Seb hated physics. She liked history and stories.

Lost in thought , her music loud, she didn't notice when someone sat down across from her. She noticed when that someone pulled one of her ear buds out. Seb grab the man's arm, twisting it enough to cause pain.

"Moran...relax." M smiled at her. Seb hadn't seen him for a year. Slowly she let go and sat back down, taking the other ear bud out. "You did that question wrong." Jim smirked, pointing at her note book. "Most of them are wrong."

"I don't like this stuff. Never have." Seb explained, closing her books.

"Then what do you like?" Jim asked, leaning closer to her.

"History." Seb took a sip from her coffee.

"Really?" Jim asked. Seb nodded. "Are you busy tonight?"

"I don't know. Do I have a job tonight?" Seb set her coffee cup down.

"No. Do you want to have dinner with me?" Jim asked, his eyes drifting around the cafe. Seb was in shock. She stammered, not sure what to say. "Will seven tonight work for you?" Seb just nodded. "Wonderful. I'll send someone to pick you up." Jim smirked. Seb just nodded again.

Right at seven, Seb walked into the very fancy restaurant and was surprised to find that no one was there except for a few bodyguards and Jim. Seb sat down across from Jim, fidgeting.

"Is this a date?" Seb suddenly blurted out. She regretted saying it.

"Do you want it to be one?" Jim asked smoothly, leaning back in his chair. Seb blushed. "Still with the orange tiger hair. I like it." Jim changed the subject. Seb ran a hand through her hair awkwardly.

"Y-yeah." She managed to say. Jim smiled slightly at her. Could this strange powerful as fuck, older man actually like her? Seb looked away from him, and looked at her shoes that were too high and her black dress felt too tight. The rest of the dinner passed like this. Jim kept asking questions about her. Seb only asked him a few, careful about what she said. After the meal, Jim seemed to go from casual to business like.

"I have a job for you, Moran. This one is very dangerous. You could be killed." Jim said. Seb just shrugged and Jim continued. He explained what she had to do and how it was important that she remained focused. He then told her about this guy named Sherlock Holmes and what he had to do with all of this. "Do you understand, Moran?" Jim finished explaining. Moran nodded. "Good."

When Seb returned to flat, Max was still awake.

"Where were you?" Max asked when she walked in.

"Nice to see you too." Moran said as she kicked her shoes off. She was still thinking about Jim. At the end he had told her that he liked having a date with her and wanted to go on more with the sniper.

"So you aren't gonna tell me?" Max asked, walking over to her.

"No." Seb snapped.

"Why? We always tell each other everything." Max reminded her.

"Things have changed now, Max! I can't tell you everything now!" Seb cried. "You know that!"

"Is it a guy? Is that why you are all dressed up?!" Max demanded.

"No." Seb said too quickly.

"It is too." Max turned away from her. "You aren't telling me things for some guy?! He must be something to have Seb Moran falling for him!" Seb walked away from him, towards her room.

Seb sat in the dark, shaken and nervous. Around the dark pool was the other, older snipers. They were all calm and collected. For the first time, Seb's hands were shaking. Max refused to talk her to her all day. Seb tried to explain it to him but Max was still angry. Now, with time to think, Seb couldn't focus. She felt tears in her eyes. She hardly focused while Jim spoke with the two men. The laser attached to her gun showed just how much she was shaking. Jim saw it. Everyone saw it. She was in trouble and she knew it. She got even more nervous when the one with the bomb strapped to him grabbed Jim. Jim remained calm the whole time, only raising his voice once. That scared Seb. When Jim left, the other snipers didn't move, but turned off the lasers. Seb waited in the dark, waiting. Then the lasers were on again and Jim was back again. Sherlock aimed the gun at the bomb. Jim didn't move. Seb felt like panicking. She couldn't move though, and could only watch and wait. Jim's phone rang, breaking the tense silence. Jim raised his voice again, making a threat which scared Seb even more. Finally, he hung up and Jim left. He snapped his fingers and the snipers turned the lasers off and packed up quickly and left. Jim was by his car, fidgeting. When he saw Seb he was angry.

"What did I tell you?!" Jim snarled.

"I'm sorry, M. It won't happen again." Seb said, looking down. They heard police sirens getting closer. Suddenly there was police all around the building. They needed a distraction. Seb had to make up for what she did. "Go. I'll take care of this." Seb said. Jim stared at her for a moment before nodding. Seb turned and ran towards the street, getting the attention of the officers. She stopped in the middle of the street, no where else to run. Seb didn't notice the police car racing down the street in till it was too late. Moran crashed into the windshield, rolling over the top of the car and landed on the pavement, unconscious. Greg Lestrade got out of the car, eyes wide.


	3. Chapter 3

Moran drifted in and out of consciousness. She didn't know where she was, or what was happening around her. When she was slightly awake, she called out for Max, for anyone to help her. Before she fell back into unconsciousness, she mumbled Jim's name.

Seb woke up slowly. She felt incredibly sore, and could hardly move. Slowly, everything started to some into focus. She was in a hospital room, and not alone. Seb could hardly remember what happened.

"Good morning." A man by the window said. Seb stared at him, wanting him to go away. She was tempted to say something, but she stayed silent. "I'm Inspector Lestrade. And no one has any idea who you are. Can we start with a name?"

"Greg, go easy. She isn't in the best shape. You did hit her with your car." Another man that Moran wanted to go away said. Seb knew who he was and who the tall man in the long coat was beside him. Seb paled, and felt sick. She wanted to go home. She was powerless here, and all she wanted was to sit in her favourite cafe and have Jim tell her that a physics question she did was wrong. The quicker she lied, the quicker Moran could get out of here.

"M-My name is Stephanie Smith..." Seb said quietly. The Holmes guy narrowed his eyes at her, watching her.

"Do you remember what happened, Stephanie?" Lestrade asked. Seb shook her head. Lestrade sighed, looking at Sherlock. "Anything?" Seb turned and looked at Sherlock, wishing that she had her gun right about now.

"Do you know a man named Jim by any chance?" Sherlock asked. Seb shook her head again. "Odd. You said "Jim" in your sleep." Seb did her best to seem confused. The door opened and a nurse stood in the door way. Seb fought the urge to smile at Katie.

"She needs rest. Constant questioning is not rest." Katie said. The three men left after a moment. As soon as the door closed, Katie hugged Moran gently. "We have to get you out of here. And quick. Oh god we need you, Seb."

"What happened?" Seb asked, sitting up.

"I'll explain later. You've been out for a about two weeks. You hit your head really hard. It's amazing that you are alive. We all thought you were done for." Katie said, helping Seb up. She felt dizzy, and struggled to stand right. "You'll be fine soon." Katie assured her.

When they got to the flat, Max was there to greet her.

"Hey Seb. How are you feeling?" Max asked.

"Bite me." Moran hissed, the pain getting to her again. "H-how are you?"

"I'm good. Has Katie told you what happened?" Max asked, glancing at Katie.

"No." Seb said, limping towards her bedroom. "Can you tell me later?" She asked, walking into her bedroom. Max nodded as Seb closed the bedroom door and tripped over a large pile of history books. There was four stacks of them. Some of the books were very old and must cost a fortune. Seb stared at the books, amazed. Then she noticed the envelope in on top of one of the books. It was from Jim.

"Dearest Seb, I do hope that you get better soon. Sorry that you got hit by a police car trying to give us more time. I like your loyalty. To pass the boring time that is to come, i'm sure you will enjoy these. I remembered that you liked history so I got you some books. From, JM."

Seb looked around the room at the books and started laughing.

"Some books." She laughed. It hurt to laugh but she couldn't help it. After pulling herself in to bed, Seb fell asleep with Jim's letter in her hand.

In the morning, Katie explained to Seb what happened. Jim has been arrested and they had no idea where the hell Jim was. No one was really running things any more, and they were scared that they would screw things up. Moran wasn't as scared of Jim anymore, knowing that he could be a dorky nice guy if he wanted to be, and was when he was around her. Moran could handle this.

"YOU ARE GOING TO WHAT?!" Max yelled when Seb told him her plan.

"I'm gonna run this whole thing in till Jim comes back. My last name starts with an M. I get how this all works. I just keep things a lot more quiet. It's just in till Jim returns!" Seb explained.

"And what if he doesn't?" Max asked.

"Don't say that." Seb snarled before leaving the room. Moran spent the next week in Jim's office, figuring out how he run things. She sat in his chair at his desk, spinning in circles. Window, wall, wall,wall and repeat. Window, wall, wall, wall. By the second week, Seb was sending out instructions and operations as M. No one questioned it. Seb spent a lot of time spinning in the chair in till she felt sick. By the third week, she was constantly refered to as M. Even Max and Katie were calling her M.

On Thursday of the fourth week, Jim walked up the stairs to his office. He knew that someone had took over for him, but he had no idea who it was. He opened the door to his office and looked around. It was empty but the door to the balcony was open and Jim could hear music. He silently walked over the door, and smirked. Moran leaned against the railing, a cigarette in one hand, a glass of red wine in the other. She had changed her hair too. Now it had black streaks. Beyonce played on her phone. She wore a sexy black suit, the first few buttons undone, the tie loose. Jim cleared his throat and Seb spun around, ready to throw the wine in his face. Jim stared at the glass, not wanting that on his new suit.

"Moran...Don't throw that wine at me." Jim said. "We can talk about this with words."

"What the hell happened?" Moran asked, turning off her music.

"It's complicated. What have you been doing, M?" Jim smirked. Seb got awkward.

"I-I...I've..uh...filled in for you?" She stammered.

"Good. I thought you would." Jim said, walking back inside. He sat down at his desk, then looked up at her. "You've been spinning." Jim said darkly.

"What? I got bored. At least I didn't break it." Seb smiled innocently, sitting on the desk. Jim looked up at her. Seb was unable to read his expression. Without warning, Jim stood up and kissed Moran. Her eyes went wide. Her first thought was to push him away. Her second thought was to play dead. Her third thought was kiss back. She went with the third one. After a few moments, Jim broke away and sat back down. Seb didn't move for a moment, in shock. "W-What the hell was that for?" She stuttered when she found her voice.

"To thank you for filling in for me. You did a good job. Now... Down to business. I need your help, Moran." Jim explained.

"Can I get another kiss if I help you?" Seb smirked.

"If you do a good job at it."

"Can I get one now and another after?" Seb smiled brightly. She blinked repeatedly, using what Max called "Bambi eyes" that no one could resist. Jim Moriarty couldn't resist them either.

Moran started to spend more time with Jim. More then any one has. She made him smile, and she interested him. He did send her out on the odd job, but they became rare. Moran was still refered fto as M often, and Jim called her that sometimes too. On that first week, they shared an office. By the second, they shared a bed. Little did Seb know that she was helping Jim plan for his greatest "act" yet and it would not end well for Seb.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Moran was having a bath when Jim barged in. It would have been a lot less awkward and embarrassing if she was just having a normal bath but no. Moran was watching Madoka Magica, and eating chocolate while crying over anime lesbians.

"Moran...Really?" Jim stopped to ask. Moran looked at him, before dropping the chocolate on the floor and slid underwater. When she sat back up, Jim was leaning over the tub, looking at her. "I need your help."

"Can it wait in till the end of this episode? I need to know if Madoka is gonna become a magical girl to save Homura." Moran tried to push Jim away so she could see the laptop.

"Moran...It's really, really important!" Jim hissed. "Your stupid anime can wait."

"Take that back!" Moran yelled, threatening to splash water at him.

"Don't you fucking dare splash water at me. Don't you fucking dare." Jim snarled. Seb narrowed her eyes. "Seb...Sebby...I'm sorry. Let's talk about this. With our words and not water on this new suit. Here...give me a kiss." Jim tried to smile.

"Kiss you?" Seb hissed.

"Yes...Let's talk...please?" Jim smiled. Seb splashed water and bubbles all over his swore loudly.

"FUCK! Damn it Moran!"

"It can wait, Jim." Seb smiled at him. Jim glared at her before leaving the bathroom. A couple of minutes later, Moran walked out, dropping her towel in front of Jim and got dressed. Jim spoiled his sniper and let her get designer clothes, shoes and jewelery. She pulled on black skinny jeans and a deep red top. Grabbing her shoes she walked into the bedroom, smirking at Jim. "So what do you need my help with?"

"I need a hat." Jim said simply. Seb stared at him, before she started laughing.

"Are you serious?! A hat?!" Seb laughed.

"Yes. One ordinary enough to hide in plain sight with, you know." Jim explained.

"Well you normally hide in plain sight. You are so short! I'm taller than you and with these shoes, well...!" Seb laughed. Jim looked like he was going to murder her.

"Are you done?"

"Almost..." Seb tried to calm down. "Do you need a tall hat?!" She laughed.

"I get it, Moran." Jim spat. Seb walked over to Jim, standing in front of him. Jim looked up at Moran, fighting the urge to smile. "You are lucky that I like you."

"Or what?" Moran smirked. "What would you do, Jimmy?" She laughed. Her laughter turned to a loud squeal as Jim wrapped his arms around the sniper's waist and threw her down on the bed.

By mid afternoon, they finally left to go find Jim a hat. At one store, Seb put a dorky tourist hat on him. She thought he looked good in it. Jim hated it, but he smiled anyways. Moran brought a side of Jim out that he didn't know he had. Jim laughed at things he normally didn't around her, and did things he normally didn't around her. Moran made him feel strange and act out of character. Jim didn't mind.

At dinner, Jim was more serious.

"I actually need you to do another thing for me, Seb." Jim said softly.

"And what is that?" Moran asked. Jim glanced around the busy restaurant before leaning forward and started to explain his plan to her.

"I know it's dangerous, but I need you to tell my clients about the code and Sherlock. Last one to him is a sissy." Jim smirked.

"Sounds fun. And you'll be in jail for a while, won't you?" Moran asked, sad about it.

"Afraid so. Not too long. You will need to be M for me, sweetheart. Oh...I'll be need your copy of Grimm's fairy tales too." Jim knew she wouldn't like hearing that. The copy she had is old, and Seb loved it. Just as much as she loved her first edition copy of the Great Gatsby that Jim spent two months to find for Moran.

"No." Moran hissed.

"Please? I'll get you any other book or anything else you want." Jim tried to reason with her.

"No." Moran crossed her arms.

"Fine. Then can I have a diamond?" Jim asked.

"Yeah sure." Moran said. Jim rolled his eyes. Moran confused him.

A few days later, at exactly eleven in the morning, Seb woke up. Sunlight drifted through the windows. Of course, she was alone and wouldn't see Jim for a while. She had a job to do though. She rolled over and saw an apple on Jim's pillow. It had been carves into, the silver knife still sticking out of the top. Moran smiled. Jim had carved a heart and a 'u' into the apple.

"What a waste of an apple." Moran muttered, smiling brightly. Over the next few weeks, Moran was M while Jim was in custody. She knew that he would return but she was still worried. When she found out that Jim was found not guilty, she planned on taking him out to dinner. Jim was late getting back. Moran wasn't one to be jealous, but she felt jealous of whoever Jim went to see first as soon as he got out. Moran did her best not to think about it during the evening, but it was hard to put it at the back of her mind. Moran left the next day, spreading the word to Jim's clients all over the world. Moran tried to distract herself with it, but her mind get drifting back to Jim and whatever he was doing. She knew his plan, but she had a feeling that he didn't tell her everything.

Moran didn't have too many fights with the clients. That is in till she got to New York City. Most of them had been a little bit unsure about it when Moran told them, but with some more talking to, they decided to go to London. Now, in New York, Moran sat across the room from the leader of New York's biggest gang.

"So M sends a pretty girl to tell us about this key code?" The man asked, smirking at her.

"Oh thank you for thinking I'm pretty. By the way, I'm not a girl. I'm older than a girl. You know..." Moran shrugged.

"And how do we know that this code is actually real?" The man asked, standing up and moving closer to her chair. Moran leaned back, glancing at the other men in the room. She sighed before looking back up at him.

"You don't. You just have to trust M's word, and mine." Moran said calmly.

"You have heard what my people do to people who lie to them, right?" The gang leader smiled darkly at her.

"I'm not scared of you." Moran laughed. "You expect me to be scared of you?" Moran couldn't help but laugh more. The gang leader suddenly grabbed her by the throat and pinned the sniper to the floor. Moran gasped, struggling to breathe. Moran flailed, trying to hit him. He pinned her arms down, smirking.

"Are you scared now?" He laughed. Moran tried to say something, but she couldn't. She couldn't breathe. She slowly moved her left foot, reaching for the knife she had hidden in her Alexander McQueen shoes. She gripped the handle tightly and used all the energy she had to push him off and stab the knife into his throat.

"Still not scared." Moran hissed. She stood up, blood on her face and on her suit. She turned to look at the other men who were in shock. "Last one to Sherlock is a sissy." Moran laughed and left the room.

Moran returned to London a few days later. Jim seemed very happy to see her. She had done her part wonderfully. At dinner that night, Jim noticed the dark bruises on her throat.

"Seb...What happened to your throat?" Jim asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle. It would have been a lot worse if I didn't do what I had to." Seb explained, not looking at Jim.

"New York? I heard. Well, I'm glad that you are okay. Bruises heal." Jim shrugged. Seb glanced at him.

"What is with you? You have acted strange ever since I got back. What's going on?" Seb demanded.

"Nothing that you need to worry about. Tomorrow, this plan will be done. We can celebrate." Jim smiled. He was lying to her again but she didn't say anything.

Early in the morning, Jim got a text from Sherlock and the last part of the plan was set in to motion. By eight in the morning, Seb found herself on top of the roof, her gun on her target, waiting. She watched as Sherlock and Jim talked on the roof across the street. Sherlock had to jump. She was there to just make sure that he actually did it. Moran put in her ear buds, getting a bit bored now. Jim had promised her that they would go out for lunch after this was done. Paper Planes by MIA started playing. _All I wanna do is a..._ A gun shot echoed through the air that wasn't from her music. Moran fell back from her gun, holding back a scream. She couldn't get the image of Jim shooting himself in the head out. It kept replaying over and over. Moran started sobbing, tears streaming down her face. She pulled her ear buds out, unable to listen to that song anymore. She slowly crawled back to her gun, watching as Sherlock said goodbye to John and jumped. She had to look away. Moran fell back on to the ground sobbing. Eventually, Moran got up and walked away, leaving her gun there. She didn't want it any more. She didn't want to be a part of this empire any more. The only reason she had for staying just shot himself in the head.

For months, Moran didn't do anything. She hardly ate, and spent days in bed. Just staying in that flat was slowly killing her. London was slowly killing Moran. Everywhere she looked, she saw Jim. She had no where else to go though. She would stay in London, and try to let go. Moran had to move on and leave this life behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

_From the author: Hey thanks for reading! It'd be hella rad if you guys left a review or something. Really helpful! Thanks guys! Sorry if chapter 4 hurt._

* * *

Katie leaned against the dock railing. It had been three months since Jim had faked his had to hide for a while and make it seem like Sherlock was taking apart his empire. Katie had been assigned a very important assignment from M himself. She was to watch Moran, and make sure she alive and okay. She was to report to M every time he was in London. Katie was snapped out of her thoughts by the sound of foot steps behind her.

"Are those new shoes, M?" Katie asked as M stopped beside her, leaning against the railing.

"They are. Glad you noticed." M smirked. "Anything new?"

"Well...you have been gone for three months...At first Moran was awful. She didn't eat, and hardly slept. She was very alone, M." Katie explained. M had a strange expression on his face.

"Was?" M asked rather quietly.

"She is still alone but a lot better. She's getting there. Moran moved out of the flat she had with you, and is now going to university. She is getting a degree in History." Katie explained.

"Good. That's good." M looked out at the river, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Moran misses you, M." Katie said slowly. M was silent as he turned and walked away.

**Two Years Later **

Jim looked around the cafe. He looked for that familiar tiger orange hair and some dorky anime shirt. Every time he was in London, he went to this cafe, hoping that Moran might walk in. Jim looked back down at his phone, not having very much interest in his emails. Someone sat down across from Jim. He looked up, expecting to see those familiar blue eyes. Jim hated who he saw. Magnussen smiled at Moriarty.

"I must ask. What is such a person like you doing in a place like this?" Magnussen asked. Jim stayed silent, glaring at the man across table from him. "Skipping the small talk then?"

"What do you want, Magnussen?" Jim hissed.

"You are supposed to be dead, right? Many people in our world think you are. Your empire isn't much of an empire anymore. Here you are now, drinking coffee with pieces of caramel in it in a cafe, clearly waiting for someone who isn't going to show." Magnussen smirked. Jim felt like throwing his phone at Magnussen. "I want a part of your 'empire', Jim. And I will have it."

"No you won't." Jim growled.

"Sebrina Moran. Does that name ring any bells? It'd be such a shame if something were to happen to such a beautiful and talented young woman." Magnussen smiled, standing up and left the cafe. Jim stared at the spot where he had just been, shaking. He had threatened to hurt Moran and demanded a part of his criminal web. He had threatened Jim's pressure point.

Moran just wanted to go home and go to bed. She could if she wanted to, her so called friends had already ditched her at the bar. She had be invited by a few other girls who taking the same course as her to have some drinks with them that night. An hour in, they left her at the bar for some guys. Moran sighed, running a hand through her now white blonde hair. Ever since she started going going to university, she had dyed her hair constantly. Any colour except for orange. She went from pink to pastel blue to jet black to green to blood red to pink again and now it was silvery blonde. Seb had changed her name too. She had to leave everything from her past behind, her true name included. The bar tender set a drink in front of Moran and she smiled at her. Moran had dated many people too, but it never worked out. Moran had just ended a relationship with her second girlfriend and was single once more. Seb thought the bar tender was cute and was tempted to talk to her. An older guy sat down rather close to Seb, smirking at her.

"Hey. Can I get you a drink?" He asked. Moran pointed to her full glass.

"Uh...No." Seb moved away from the older guy who just moved closer. He wasn't even dressed well. Moran liked her men in Westwood suits.

"What is such a hot girl like you doing here alone?" He asked.

"Can you leave?" Seb snapped.

"Aw don't be like that." The man moved closer. Seb could feel his gross breath on her.

"Fuck off!" Seb snarled. The man didn't.

"Hey. She said fuck off." A familiar, Irish accented voice said. Seb's eyes went wide and she felt sick. The man stood up, towering over Jim Moriarty.

"And what are you gonna do about it, hmm?" The man asked and Seb slowly turned in her seat. Jim punched the man as hard as he possibly could, breaking his nose. Jim turned his heel and looked at Moran.

"Miss me?" Jim smiled. Seb punched him.

Seb walked with Jim down the street. Jim was laughing even though his nose was bleeding, blood all over his suit. Moran was on the verge of tears.

"Okay, I deserved that." Jim laughed. "Why aren't you laughing, Seb?" Seb looked up at Jim, shaking.

"You think this is funny?" Moran hissed. "I thought you were dead, Jim. I didn't know what to do with my life. I was alone, angry and upset. I did not think this was funny!" Moran started to sob, unable to fight it anymore. "So fuck you, Jim! Fuck you for making me love you! Fuck you for breaking my heart like that! And fuck you for thinking it's perfectly fine for you to come waltzing back into my life like this! I hate you!" Seb yelled. Jim stared at her before slowly and awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her. Seb hugged him tightly. "Fuck you...Fuck you..." Seb sobbed into his Westwood suit. Jim smiled slightly.

"The hair...I don't really like this colour. Are you gonna keep it like this or..."

"Fuck you." Seb repeated.

In the morning, Seb was still angry at Jim. She was back in the flat she and Jim had shared before he pretended to die. She lay in bed, the blankets over her head. Jim walked over to the bed, and sighed loudly before laying down on top of Moran.

"Seb...Seb...Sebby...Are you still angry with me? I'll make it up to you. I'll watch that magic madoka show with y-"

"It's Madoka Magica and I finished that series already." Seb said from under the covers.

"Okay then...I'll take you shopping! New shoes! New guns!" Jim rolled over onto his stomach, knowing that Moran could very easily throw him onto the floor. When Seb didn't say anything, Jim moved again, this time he moved the blankets aside and looked down at Seb. "I can get you the best orange hair dye!" Jim added. Seb slapped him harshly. "Oh come on, Sebby. There must be something I can do to make things better."

"Can you say sorry? That's a start." Seb said softly.

**One Week Later **

Jim walked into his office, his eyes on his phone.

"Jim..."He heard Seb's voice and he looked up. Two men in suits were holding Seb roughly. Seb's left eye was bruised. She had given one of them a mild concussion before they grabbed her though. Magnussen sat in Jim's chair, smiling at him.

"Have you thought about what I asked?" Magnussen asked.

"Of course I have." Jim said calmly.

"And?"

"My answer is no." Jim said, glancing at Seb.

"Oh...I see." Magnussen stood up slowly, stopping in front of Seb for a moment. Seb spat in his face which only made him laugh before he turned to look at Jim. "Well then I hope that you have a new sniper to replace this one." Magnuseen smiled. Another man in a suit stepped out from behind Jim and swiftly knocked him unconscious. Seb tried to fight, using all the energy she had but it was no use. Everything suddenly went dark.

Jim woke up on his office floor a few hours later. His head hurt like hell. Slowly, everything came back to him. Seb was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Moran opened her eyes slowly. At first, she had no idea where she was, and had a hard time remembering what happened. Slowly, it started to come back to her. Moran looked around, taking in the office she was in. It was rather large. She sat in front of a glass desk, and beyond it was a floor to ceiling window. It only took her two minutes to figure out what building she was in. She sighed, leaning back in the chair that her right hand was hand cuffed too. This place has fourteen layers of security, two of which were illegal. Moran was most worried about the eye lash in her left eye, and that she was suddenly craving nachos. Magnussen sat down at his desk, and smiled at Moran. She hardly noticed and was rubbing her eye with her free hand, trying to get the eye lash out. Magnussen didn't say a word, he just watched her. When Moran finally got it out, she looked up at him.

"Can I leave?" Moran asked.

"Your criminal boyfriend has done a good job of keeping you hidden from the world, Sebrina Moran. I know you now obviously. I can see why Moriarty likes you, Moran. You have been very naughty." Magnussen smiled.

"Please don't say that. It's really awkward. I think only Jim is the only one who can get away with that because I'm in a relationship with him. You just make it sound scary and makes me feel uncomfortable." Seb said, looking around the room.

"You love Jim, right?" Magnussen asked.

"I don't know...I think he is cool." Moran shrugged. She couldn't let on, couldn't let him know anything. "Yeah sure we sleep together and stuff like kill people and blow stuff up but I wouldn't say it's love."

"Really? I think that Jim might say different." Magnussen smiled.

"Doubt it." Moran said.

Jim paced his office, biting the inside of his cheek. Katie sat on his desk, watching him.

"You have sent those messages to Mary, right?" Jim asked again. Katie sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Yes. Just the way you asked. And I wouldn't worry about Moran. Sure, she's been out of this for two years, but she hasn't forgotten it. Moran should be back by tomorrow." Katie reassured him. Jim stopped pacing and turned and looked at Katie.

"If you lying I will skin you and make you into shoes." Jim hissed.

"There is this ancient legend that says if you shut the fuck up, you'll be less annoying." Katie snapped back.

"Now I know why I keep you around." Jim smirked.

Moran was tired and really, really wanted nachos now. She was sick of coming up with stupid things to say to Magnussen. Ever since she woke up, she had been using two bobby pins to pick the lock. Seb felt the click and smirked as she slowly unlocked the cuffs.

"Do you want something to drink, Sebrina? I might give you something rare and expensive because I like you." Magnussen said, getting up. Seb got out of her chair when he was out of the room and ran towards the door. She ran to the stairs, and was ready when one of Magnussen's body guards ran at her, trying to tackle her. Moran aimed a kick at his jaw and felt it crack when she hit him. Seb took his gun, and ran down the stairs. One the second landing two more bodyguards ran at her. Moran pulled the safety off, and shot one of the guards before turning and hit the second's head with the gun. He fell to the ground and Moran continued down the stairs. At the bottom, a bodyguard grabbed Moran, throwing her against the wall. Moran elbowed him hard, knocking him back. Moran was about to shoot him when she stopped.

"M-Max?" She stammered. Max rolled onto his back and looked up at her, a dark bruise forming on his jaw. Moran hadn't seen Max for two years and here he was. Working for Magnussen. "You are working for him!?" She cried.

"Seb...M was dead. You were gone. Everyone pretty much left. What do you expect?" Max said, getting to his feet. Moran hit him again, grabbing his wrist and spun it around, forcing him to the wall. "Seb...Just go. I'll let you go." Max said, wincing from the pain.

"Come back with me. Please." Seb said, loosening her grip on Max's wrist. He shook his head.

"M will have me killed. I'm sorry, Seb." Max said. Seb sighed, then suddenly knocked him out. Seb didn't want to leave her friend there, but she had no choice. Moran turned and ran to the elevator. She turned just in time to shoot another guard.

That evening, Jim was spinning in his office chair, bored out of his mind. The door to his office opened and Moran threw her gun down on the desk.

"God. The day I've had." Moran spat. "I'm so glad to see that you cared so much to do nothing." Moran snarled. Jim turned in his chair and looked up at her.

"You think I did nothing? He threatened my ''empire''." Jim said. Moran hit the lamp off his desk, furious.

"That's your so called 'pressure point'? Right...Right I should have seen that coming. Of course. That's so you. That's so Jim Moriarty." Moran yelled. Jim stayed silent, watching her. "I lied! I lied all day to protect you! I kill people who lives and families to protect you and keep your god damn criminal web going! I've given up everything for you! EVERYTHING! Any chance at a normal life I had, I threw it away for you! The past two years, I thought I could have a normal life, Jim...I really thought I could. If you had been gone any longer, I would have! Sure, I was sad, but I could get over it. What I can't get over is the amount of people that I have hurt and killed!" Moran yelled. Jim stayed silent, watching her. "I killed people today too. Sure, they might have been awful people, but they were still people. I did it all for you. And you just sat there in your fucking chair, waiting for me to get back so you can send me out to kill more people?! And don't even fucking think about trying to bribe me to calm down about this with buying me things with money that you stole!" Moran snarled. Jim sighed.

"You are right, Moran. I'm sorry. If you want to leave and go back to university I won't stop you." Jim said softly. Moran turned and walked towards the door. "You are my pressure point by the way." Jim added. Moran stopped, her hand on the door handle. "I told Mary Watson that Magnussen had threatened to tell John Watson about her past. Mary Watson will go kill Magnussen. I did it to hurt Magnussen because he hurt you." Jim explained. "You are right though. I took everything from you and acted awful about it. I force you to kill and expect you not to think twice about it. I'm sorry, Moran." Jim sighed again. "If you want to leave, you are welcome to. I won't bother you ever again."


	7. Chapter 7

_From the author: Last chapter! Thank you so much for reading! I didn't expect my seb to get so much love! Again, thank you so much for reading my fic!_

* * *

**_Several Months Later _**

Jim lay in the large empty bed, trying to wake himself up. He had just returned from Paris last night, and hadn't gotten much sleep. There was still two pairs of hand cuffs attached to the head board. Jim rolled over, still half asleep. He hadn't realised that he was now alone in the bed in till now. Jim sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. The bathroom door opened and Moran stepped into the room, drying her hair. When Jim saw her hair, he smiled.

"About damn time, Moran." Jim smirked. Moran's hair was once more tiger orange. "I didn't like those other colours."

"I liked those other colours. I also like this colour so I dyed it to this colour. I didn't dye it for you." Moran said, sitting down on the bed beside him.

"No. I think you dyed it for me." Jim said, kissing her as he ran his hands through her hair. Moran smiled, closing her eyes.

"Maybe...No I didn't." Moran laughed, ruffling his normally perfectly done hair. Jim pushed her hands away, hissing a little. He didn't like it when his hair was ruffled in a cute way and not the sexy way. "Oh relax." She muttered.

"How are your wrists? I did have you screaming last night." Jim laughed, biting her ear.

"Fine, thank you for asking. I'm still very impressed. You were rather sleepy last night before you had me cuffed to the bed." Moran giggled. Jim lay back on the bed, smiling at his sniper. Moran had left that day a few months ago. She needed space to really think about all of this and if she really wanted to stay. Jim didn't stop her and went about as normal. Jim had done things as he normally did without Moran. He didn't expect Moran to return. Three days later, Moran came back, asking for a job. When he gave her one, Moran got her guns and did the job. Jim was impressed, but something was different in Moran. He didn't question it. He should have but he never did. Jim watched as Moran buttoned up her shirt, a dark hickey still visible on her neck.

"Mora-" Jim started to say.

"Do you have a job for me today, Jim?" She asked, cutting him off.

"No. I don't." Jim said. "As I was saying...I got invited to this dinner party tonight, and I want you to come with me. Just in case I need protection." Jim smiled at her.

"Alright...I'll go with you." Moran said, holding his hand gently. She smiled at him, kissing his hand gently as she got up. Jim heard the sound of the handcuffs and he tried to move. Moran had handcuffed him to the bed.

"MORAN!" Jim yelled. She giggled as she walked out of the room.

"That's for thinking I dyed my hair for you!" She laughed.

Later that evening, Jim and Seb attended the dinner party. His wrist was sore from being tightly cuffed to the head board for about four hours. Jim and Seb drifted apart from each other for a while at the party. Seb found food and Jim found business. Across the room, Jim smiled at Moran who was talking to a young woman. Moran ruined it with the woman as Moran stuffed a cupcake into her mouth. The woman walked away from Moran and Jim had to fight a laugh. Moran glared darkly at Jim. Jim walked away from the man he was talking to, and stopped beside Moran.

"I think I'm gonna tell the world tomorrow that I'm alive. Magnussen is dead, and Sherlock is being sent off into Eastern Europe." Jim whispered, smiling at the sniper.

"Really? Are you sure, Jim?" Moran asked. Jim nodded, picking up one of the cupcakes and took a bite.

"If you want to, then fine. I can't stop you." Moran shrugged.

"I'm sure you could if you tried." Jim smiled at her. Moran rolled her eyes.

In the morning, Seb lounged on the couch watching the newest madoka magica movie. She hadn't gotten around to seeing part three yet and she finally got to that morning. Jim was in his office downstairs, working on whatever it was that he was going to do. Seb hadn't even bothered getting dressed that morning and she wore what she slept in which wasn't much. Tiger print matching bra and panties with Jim's Westwood shirt thrown over top. Just when there was about to be an awesome fight between Homura and Mami and the TV went to static and Jim's surprise appeared on the screen.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH! I'M GONNA BASH YOUR SKULL IN!" Moran screamed. She jumped over the back of the couch and ran downstairs to Jim's office.

"MORAN NO!" Jim yelled as she tackled him.


End file.
